jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
This is the 5th Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot While they are cleaning the yard outside, they found a bunch of baby girl skunks & they think Patricia & Splitface are their parents, can our friends take care of the baby girl skunks until their mother comes back? Storyline (At the Crossover Mansion) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (carrying lots of rakes, little cleaning tools & a hose to the front yard which has a brand new water fountain they installed) Scott: (groaning loudly) Jack: Come on Scott, it'll be over before you know it. Scott: I always let them do the work Eddy: That's why your cleaning this yard now Splitface: (metal voice) Burn! (organic voice) He's not made out of fire, you know Magmo: I heard that! Patricia: (giggles softly) Ok, Scott looks like it's your turn to start the hose... Scott: Aw what?! Hakann: Just man up & do it for the team... Scott: Rock, paper, scissors for whoever gets to starts the hose Rigby: (sighs) Fine (Rigby & Scott play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" & Scott losses) Scott: Uh 2 out of 3? Panrahk: Just start the hose! Scott: (mimicing Panrahk) "Just start the hose!" Panrahk: (hits Scott) I heard that! The hose goes up and shoots a jet of water at Scott and Panrahk. Scott: What the?! Panrahk: Hey! Who did that? Vezok: It's not me! A ghastly voice said, "This argument is not a good greeting to me, a spirit of aether!" Then he reveals himself. '' ???: Do you remember me? DJ: (screams & then jumps into Avak's arms) GHOST! Avak: Would you please get off of me, DJ? DJ: (gets off of Avak) Sorry Avak Squidward: Spirit of Aether? What's that suppose to mean? ???: Surely you jest, anthropomorphic tentacle creature? I am an ethereal entity created by a mighty king. Jack & Patricia met me before. Jack: Aero? Patricia: Josh? ???: (sighs) I am sent by King Aero to help King Josh on his journeys. What, have you forgotten? Patricia: (hears something in the bushes) Hm? (goes to the bushes to follow the sound) Splitface: (hears it too) Huh? (follows Patricia) Jack: Ok, I give up. SPARKY: Aereather? ???: Precisely, A.I. Aerether: By the way, this commotion just few minutes ago is not appropriate. Utter... foolishness. Now we must get to work peacefully without complain. ??? #2: TALLY HO!!! Aerether: There he goes again... (sighs) Jack: Sorry, but you don't have to spray water at Scott & Panrahk for that. Jackbot Nega: (to Aerether) Is someone with you? Aerether: Jack I'm stopping the argument. I didn't hurt them intentionally. Jackbot Nega Ah, oh yes. That brawny man Rey. Rey: Hey guys! (goes to their place) Tally-ho! Really, I'm up for a new adventure again... Jack: Hi Rey, long time no see. Patricia: (notices something in the bushes) (gasps) Hey guys, take a look what I've found. Harold: What is it, Patricia? Patricia: (points to a bunch of baby girl skunks in the bushes) Aerether: How adorable... Let's take care of them. Rey: Great idea! Aerether & Rey: (goes to the bushes) Rey: (picks up a baby girl skunk) Hey, cutie! ^^ (picks up the other baby girl skunks gently & cuddles them) Aw, I like babies... ^^ Owen: Aww, they look sweet Lindsay & Beth: Aww, they're cute Baby Girl Skunks (baby noises) Patricia: Your all look cute, sweet & adorable. Baby Girl Skunks: (notices Patricia) Mama! Splitface: (Organic voice) Mama? Baby Girl Skunks: (notices Splitface) Papa! Splitface: I think the baby girls skunks called me "Papa" & Patricia "Mama" Rey: Splitface, I think you don't have a gender... Aerether: (cuddles the baby girl skunks with his spectral hands) (whistles mildly) Splitface: (Metal voice) I'm a male, Rey. Rey: Oh, okay! Lindsay: Say, how many baby girl skunks are there? Patricia: (counts the Baby girl skunks) There's 8 of them. Splitface: (Organic Voice) Wow, that's a lot of baby girl skunks. Jack: Don't worry, we can take care of them til their mother comes back. Patrick: Who is the mother? Jack: I'm not sure, but since the baby girl skunks think that Patricia & Splitface are their parents, we'd better help them. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers heads back inside the Crossover Mansion while carrying 8 Baby Girl Skunks) Bubbie: Ok then, I just adore babbies. DJ: Yeah, me too. They are so cute. Pink Bird: (notices the 8 baby girl skunks are cuddling together) Aww, they're so adorable together. Rey: I just... wanna... laugh crazily... and faint.. looking at these adorable babies... Eeaugh.. Aerether: I really admire the larval stage of their lives... Yes, currently, they are much... charming to look at. Rey: (cuddles a baby girl skunk) :P Baby GIrl Skunk #1: (smiles) Patricia: (kisses a baby girl skunk's forehead) Baby Girl Skunk #2: (giggles as she felt the touch of Patricia's lips) SPARKY: They all look so cute. Let's remember to pack diapers, baby food & some baby clothes too. Aerether: Baby food? Milk, cereals, & any soft food. Rey: Yeah! When Patricia or Splitface might be away, may I take charge in taking care of these cutie pies? Please? SPARKY: Sure Rey. Rey: Yay. Uh, Patricia & Splitface, agreed? Patricia & Splitface: (nods yes) Agreed. Rey: Yay! Thanks! Jack: Your welcome, that's what friends are for. 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles) Rey: (cuddles the 8 baby girl skunks and tickles them) ^^ 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles) Spongebob: They are very cute & cuddly Patrick: Coochy coochy coo coo Patricia: So what should we do first for the baby girl skunks? Splitface: (metal voice) Prehaps we can give them their new color shirts, that way we can tell who's who. (organic voice) Now that's an excellent idea (metal voice) Of course it is (organic voice) Ok then. I wish I've thought of that. Rey: Good idea. Aerether: Nice. Patricia: (brings out 8 baby t-shirts that comes with 8 colors, Yellow, Red, Cyan, Green, Dark Blue, Brown, White & Purple) Here they are. Baby t-shirts for our baby girls. (puts a baby t-shirt on a baby girl skunk, 1 for each baby girl skunk) There we go. Rey: Wow! (tickles the baby girl skunk with the cyan t-shirt and cuddles it) Baby Girl Skunk #3: (wearing the cyan t-shirt) (giggles) Patricia: (hugs 4 baby girl skunks) Splitface: (hugs the other 3 baby girl skunks gently) Jack: So, is anybody hungry for lunch? Avak: Yeah, I'm starving. Patricia: And I'll bet that the baby girl skunks are hungry too. Rey: I gotta prepare some oatmeal. Aerether: Let's feed 'em. (prepares a table and some chairs) Yuki: (appears) (notices the baby girl skunks) Hm? Wow! How adorable! Aerether: Greetings, Your Majesty. (bows) Rey: (bows) Good morning, Your Majesty. Patricia: Good morning Yuki (hugs Yuki) Yuki: (hugs back) Greetings, sis. Are these cute babies yours, Patricia? Patricia: Actually, we've found them in the bushes & they all look alone, cold & hungry. So we're gonna take care of the baby girl skunks til we find their mother. Yuki: Ohh. How come that they... were just in thr bushes? Hmm, maybe their true mother left them for a while. Aerether: Yeah. Well, shall we feed them? They may grow thin. Rey: Agreed! Yuki: I'll volunteer in taking care of them. Can I carry that baby skunk for you, sis? (points at the 4th baby girl skunk) Patricia: Sure thing Yuki: (carries the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (wearing a green t-shirt) (notices Yuki & then giggles) Jack: Let's go make baby food for 8 baby girl skunks. Jack & the Crossovers: (goes inside the kitchen) Patricia: (cuddles the baby girl skunks) Yuki? Would you like to be an aunty for the baby girl skunks? Yuki: Sure. ''I'm a hedgecat, though... '' Rey: the Crossovers Remember, guys, oatmeal! :) Yuki: Oh hello there, little one... (kisses the baby girl skunk on the forehead and cuddles her) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Edd: Got it, Oatmeal it is. Courtney: And let's never forget to wash our hands too. Jack & the Crossovers: (washes their hands & started making the oatmeal) Patricia & SPARKY: (cuddling the baby girl skunks with Yuki) Yuki: How are you going, cutie pie? Who's your Mama? (hands turn a bit cold) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (hugs Yuki) Baby Girl Skunks: (hugs Patricia, SPARKY & Yuki) Baby Girl Skunk #1: (wearing a yellow t-shirt) (smiles) Mama Yuki: Mama? (looks at Patricia) Ohh, they think of you as their "Mama". the 4th baby girl skunk Where's Papa? (rubs the 4th baby girl skunk's head with her cold hands) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (shivers a bit) Splitface: (comes back) (metal voice) I believe the babies think I'm their papa. Yuki: Ohh.. That's impressive. (notices the baby girl skunk shivering) Oh, oh, maybe I froze my hand too much! (reverts her hand's temperature back to normal) (kisses the baby girl skunk's head to stop her shivering) (cuddles her tight) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (stops shivering & hugs Yuki) DING Jack & the Crossovers: (arrives with 8 bowls of oatmeal) Jack: Lunch time, our girl skunk babies. We've made oatmeal. Owen: Don't forget your baby bibs (puts the baby bibs on 8 baby girl skunks) Yuki: (sits on chair) (closes eyes for a while and mutters) (opens eyes) Okay, there we go. C'mon, dear, say "ah"! (scoops some oatmeal with a spoon and feeds the baby girl skunk that she is cuddling) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (eats her oatmeal) Jack: (scoops some oatmeal with a spoon & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #1) Baby Girl Skunk #1: (eats her oatmeal) Patricia: (does the same thing that Yuki & Jack did & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #2) Baby Girl Skunk #2: (wearing a red t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Spongebob: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #3) Baby Girl Skunk #3: (eats her oatmeal) Splitface: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #5) Baby Girl Skunk #5: (wearing a dark blue t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Reidak: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #6) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (wearing a brown t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Beth: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #7) Baby Girl Skunk #7: (wearing a white t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Edd: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #8) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (eats her oatmeal) 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (likes their oatmeal) Yummy! Rey: O_o Aerether: Strange, they can speak, but in a single word. Yuki: (kisses the forehead of the 4th baby girl skunk and cuddles it tight) Rey: (holds 8 feeding bottles, each filled with special baby milk) Milk time, babies! ^^ Special milk sweetly made just for you little ones! 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles as they are ready to drink the special baby milk) Jack: Aww, they're soo cute! Rey: Yay!!!!! Aerether: His admiration for babies is really... off the charts. Yuki: (rubs the head of the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Tata! (hugs Yuki) Rey: Say "ah"! (feeds the baby girl skunks each feeding bottles filled with special baby milk) Baby Girl Skunks: (starts drinking their bottles filled with special baby milk) (giggling) Reidak: Say Rey, why do you call this baby milk "Special"? Rey: It's sacred milk. We extract this kind of milk from Lacto Berries, the fruits that grow from Lac trees in AD. Yuki: Feel better, little one? (rubs the head of the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Rey: Yay, they like it! :D Aerether: Hmm... :) Jack: Indeed they do Splitface: I do have one question, do you think that those bad guys, like EggPlankton would find out if we have babies in the mansion? Aerether: No, duh. Splitface: I'm just asking, that's all. Those baby girl skunks are too cute, sweet & adorable to resist (cuddles Baby Skunk Girl #5) Aerether: Well, I'm not thinking of predicting trouble... I'm appealed by these little angelfaces. Baby Girl Skunk #5: (giggles) Papa! Rey: Whew. But hey, these moments are unforgettable! (cuddles Baby Girl Skunk #6 on his arms) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (giggles, followed with baby noises) (hugs Rey) Rey: (whistles a jolly tune) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (giggles) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (crawls up to Patricia) (baby noises) Mama! (kisses Patricia's cheek) Patricia: (blushes) Awww, so cute. (cuddles Baby Girl Skunk #8) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (giggles) Rey: Shall we play a game? (face turns into a dragon, looking at all of the baby girl skunks) RRAWR! Baby Girl Skunks: (they freak out, causing their tears to flow from their eyes) Mama! Papa! (baby crying) Rey: (turns back to normal) Oops, did I just overdo it? Aww... Yuki: Oh, that's fine, Rey. the baby girl skunks Aw, stop crying, there's no monster now. He disappeared. (hugs the baby girl skunks gently & kisses their cheeks) Baby Girl Skunks: (they hug Yuki) (still crying, but softly) Yuki: There, there, now. Patricia & Splitface Sis, Splitface, may you soothe them for a meanwhile? Patricia: Sure thing, sis. Splitface: Ok then. Anything to calm them down. Patricia & Splitface: (cuddles the baby girl skunks gently) Vezok: (to Rey) Next time, don't scare the babbies like that, ok? Rey: Okay.. :( Sorry 'bout that, guys. Aerether: I think he just overdid it, Vezok. Rey: I just really admire them, so I just... lost some piece of my mind. Aerether: ''But duh. Telling an elder about it may be too superior! There's no magic word. Rey: Well, anyways.. :( (turns away from Vezok) (nuzzles the baby girl skunks) Baby Girl Skunks: (they stop crying and hug Rey) (baby noises) Patricia: The babies are happy again (kisses the baby girl skunks' foreheads) Jack: Indeed they are. (tickles the baby girl skunks) Coochie coochie coo coo Aerether: Why is it always the center of sniping...? Baby Girl Skunks: (they giggle) Baby Girl Skunk #2: (yawns) (eyes droop) Rey: Hey, she's tired. (cuddles the 2nd baby girl skunk to sleep) Yuki: Probably they are very tired back in the bushes. I'd say that their real mother must secure these babies back in the house, not leave them in the bushes. Y'know what, I feel lonely for these poor little skunks. Spongebob: Unless something bad happens to the real mother. (notices a note) What's this? (reads the note) To whom it'' may concern.''' ''Me & my 8 baby girls are being followed by a sinister villain who is tend to capture & roboticize me. I can't allow him to roboticize my babies so I've managed to hide them away from the sinister villain before I could be captured. Please take care of my baby girls & I hope you rescue me from being a Mecha Mother forever. From, the Mother of 8 Baby Girl Skunks Edd: Good lord! The mother's being captured by a villain?! Aerether: Peculiar. Geoff: Dude, whoever is the villain that captured & roboticized the mother could be very low even for his standards. Splitface: We have to save the mother, but which villain? Who...did...this? Rey: I guess it's not EggPlankton. Yuki: Hm, EggRey has interest of larval specimen... But I think it's not him. Josh: (arrives) Oh hey guys. I've been hearing about a woman skunk chased by some villain. But not EggPlankton or EggRey. Who's that villain?-- (sees the baby girl skunks) Ooh, babies! (cuddles the baby girl skunks) Patricia: Hi Josh, we found 8 baby girl skunks in the bushes & started taking care of them like good parents Splitface: But we have to save the mother from being a roboticized minion forever. But who would have the idea of Roboticizing the mother? Jack: Only one way to find out, let's go find the villain Spongebob: But what about those adorable babies? Some of us has to take care of them til' we get back with the mother. Aerether: Strange, don'tcha think? Josh: Yeah. News reports say that there's a new criminal in AD. We saw a group of agents wearing black suits & they brought weapons with them. I guess they're with the criminal. He/she has been capturing baby Mobians, as shown in the report... I fear that they might capture these babies for the criminal's plans. Rey: (meme-minded mode) If tehir mummy wlil b saevd, tehn I cat'n cuddel thsee bbies agian!!! :'( Yuki: It's alright, Rey, we can save babies in AD and you can cuddle them. Rey: Oh, thank you, your Majesty! Jack: Alright Rey. Your in charge of the babies til we come back with the mother. Good luck Rey. Rey: Yay! Thanks Jack! Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, SPARKY & the Crossovers: (goes out to find the mother) Aerether: They have head out so absurdly fast? Too hasty. (forms astral bubbles around each baby skunk) Josh: Let's go! Josh & Yuki: (they exit the mansion and went off through their flight) Search for the Malefactor (Out on a grassy field on a dirt path) Boggy B: So...where are we? Jack: I will inform you all with the instant I know. Patricia: (notices footprints) Look, footprints. Splitface: (checks the footprints to see that they're army boot footprints) Army boots. Ed: (sniffing & smells the scent of a skunk scent) Something smells good guys. Cameron: That must be from the mother skunk's scent. Squidward: Army boots? Sounds like someone is from the army. Jack: Army? (starts thinking) Hmm.... Josh: (flies to the gang & checks the footprints) Seems like these are boot footprints. Edd: Now then who's footprints belong to? Frost Beast: Only one way to find out. Let's follow the trail. Togera: Very well. Jack, Patricia, SPARKY, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (follows the footprints) Josh & Yuki: (they fly above the ground, following the trail of footprints) Jack: What kind of man would wear army boots? There's no war out here, unless...(gasps & then follows the trail even faster) Patricia, SPARKY, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (tries to catch up to Jack) Owen: (panting) Wait, slow down guys. I can't run as fast as you guys. Come here Jackie (got hit by a tree branch) Augh! (continues on his hands & knees) Come on guys, your killing me here. Tree Rex: Oops, sorry about that Owen. (picks up Owen) Upsy Daisy...(puts him in front of the group) There you go Owen: (panting) Thank you Tree Rex: Don't mention it. Jack: Sorry Owen. But we can't stop now, let's keep going. (The footprint trail mysteriously stopped somewhere in an abandon military base) Jackbot Nega: They have stopped here. Josh & Yuki: (stops) Josh: That's... weird. Yuki: It seems so. Jack: We will find out the kidnapper of the mother, soon enough. (opens the door of the abandon base) Jack, Patricia, SPARKY, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (enters inside the abandon base, which is about the Monsters' & Giant's size) Eddy: Man, this place is huge. SPARKY: Indeed, the culprit could be anywhere. Josh: O_o This place is giantesque! Yuki: Let's see if we can find the malefactor. Josh: Let's do our best, guys. With Rey, Aerether, & the Baby Girl Skunks Baby Girl Skunks: (baby noises) Suddenly, the astral bubbles that surround each of the 8 baby girl skunks encase them as form of aura. Rey: Nice idea, Aer. (carries the 7th baby girl skunk with his arms and shakes her slowly) Baby Girl Skunk #7: (giggles) Aerether: (senses something peculiar) Hm? Rey: What's the matter? Aerether: Brace yourself, Rey. Protect the babies. Baby Girl Skunk #2: (baby noises) ^^ Rey: Shh! A silhouette passes by the doorway. It seems to be irregular in structure. It has a big right hand and a left hand carrying some pointed object. The silhouette gets thicker as small silhouettes appear with the first one. Instead they were quadrupeds, having large appendages, one in each of the quadrupeds. Suddenly, a weird stench passes by. Aerether: ! Rey: What the? The quadrupeds surround them, showing red piercing eyes that resembles some kind of machine. Their silhouettes still remain black as void. Strangely, they abrade the floor with their lustrous claws. '' Baby Girl Skunks: (feeling scared) Rey: Nnrgh...! ''The big silhouette walks closer to Rey & Aerether. It points the baby girl skunks behind the duo. The quadrupeds sense the signal and they dash off to the baby girl skunks! Whoa! Rey: O_o (delivers an AoE Mega Punch at the quadrupeds) The quadrupeds spark a lot, blown away from the mansion by the large punch. However, there are 8 quadrupeds walk near the babies. They swiftly fire electric nets at the babies. 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (tries to get away from the electric nets) However, for babies are slow in moving away, they got caught. Baby Girl Skunks: (started crying) Aerether: !!! (delivers a hand chop at the electric nets, but got electrocuted because he is still in material form) Ack! (falls on ground and morphs back into an amulet) Rey: How dare you, cyborg...?! (fires pressured water at the big silhouette) The big silhouette runs to the left and fires a tranquilizer dart. Rey: (got hit) Aah...! Uugh... (blacks out) The electric nets release weak-voltage electricity to electrocute the babies. Baby Girl Skunks: (screams in pain) The big silhouette snaps its finger, causing the quadrupeds to retreat. He packs the babies each in an 8-celled crystalline prism box. After packing, he safeguards the box with a lock and walks out of the mansion. Baby Girl Skunks: (feeling scared even more) The electric nets continue to release some weak-voltage bolts. Baby Girl Skunks: (screams in pain again) Baby Girl Skunk #8: Mama...! Papa...! (cries loudly) ???: You'll gain power and my control soon, so shut your little mouth. Baby Girl Skunk #2: (cries loudly) Mama...!!! Papa...!!! ???: You weird skunks shall be my new servants. Now hush to void! The electric nets continue to release some weak-voltage bolts. Baby Girl Skunks: (screams in pain again, this time they are knocked out, unconscious) ???: Neeheeheehee! (flies to an airship) The airship flies away, travelling to somewhere (but not outside Mobius, though). (Back with Jack, Patricia & their friends) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (continues searching in the army base until...) ????: I see that your here to rescue the mother. You can stop searching now, cause that is utterly pointless. (shows everyone the roboticized mother skunk) Patricia: No! ????: The mother skunk is already mine & so will the babies. Josh: What the?! Yuki: ... Where are the babies, huh? ????: You'll see soon enough. Josh: (charges at ???? and delivers a Tachyon Kick at him/her) ????: (got hit & delivers a gorilla punch at Josh) Josh: (jumps away to the sky and lands on the ground) Too slow, ape. Or should I call your obvious name.... Zane? Zane: Why you cotton picking...! (tries to grab at Josh, trying to choke his neck) Josh: (grabbed by the neck) Heh, (urk!). Are you too (urk!) angry, eh? (uurghhk..!) Yuki: Let him go! (summons her Ancientcalibur and delivers a thrust attack from above at Zane) Jack: (spindashes at Zane) Zane: (got hit by both attacks, letting go of Josh) That's it (controls the Mecha Mother Skunk to attack at the heroes) Finish them! Mecha Mother Skunk: As you command my master! Patricia: Zane, you gotta stop this madness! Why would you kidnap the mother? Zane: So that my new buddy can steal the babies while your rescuing the mother, that's what! Courtney: Buddy? Who's your buddy anyway? Zane: Oh you'll find out. Josh: Weird distraction, but tactical of you, Zane. Your brain has juiced more, after all. (summons Ancientcalibur) Jack: Now, turn the Mother Skunk back to normal... Mecha Mother Skunk: (punches Jack in the face & started tackling him) Jack: GAH! The Mecha Mother Skunk's gone mad ! Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (tries their best to restrain the Mecha Mother Skunk) Splitface: We got her! Mecha Mother Skunk: (jumps up & kicks Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega at the heads, causing the 2 bots to let go of her) Zane: This'll teach you not to mess with the Black Cyclone! (The Mecha Mother Skunk starts attacking the Crossovers one by one, while the Crossovers tries their best to fight back) Josh: What a wily one... She's roboticized, so I have no choice but to attack with no mercy! (swings his greatsword eastwards at the Mecha Mother Skunk) Mecha Mother Skunk: (got hit by the attack, receiving damage & then sparks a bit) Ow! You will pay for that! (slashes at Josh with her robotic claws) Patricia: (gasps, feeling sorry for the Mother Skunk) Josh: O_o (got scratched on the cheek) Ow! (swings greatsword multiple times at the Mecha Mother Skunk) Mecha Mother Skunk: (got slashed by all of the slashes & was fallen down, receiving heavy damage from the attack) Zane: What are you waiting for, finish her! Jack: Josh, stop! Patricia: (goes in between Josh & the Mecha Mother Skunk) Stop! Your gonna kill her! Josh: No. A roboticized creature has no emotions. Only the programming of its master...! So I have no choice, but to attack her by force! Yuki: (fires an ice beam at Zane) Zane: Hey! What're...(got frozen by Yuki) Reidak: Patricia, please stay out of Josh's way! Patricia: I'm sorry, but no! Please, you gotta listen to me! I won't let you stop the Mother Skunk, even if she's roboticized! Even robots can have feelings! The Mother doesn't mean to be bad! We must de-roboticize her. (her tears begins to swell up) She has 8 baby girl skunks &...(sobs)...she is a good mother too. (sobbing) Jack: (feels sorry for the mother skunk & Patricia) Patricia's right. (turns to the Mecha Mother Skunk) We have to help her. Josh: There IS no way to de-roboticize her. Even if we use our magic... We... We can't warp reality, y'know! Even we Ancients can't de-roboticize someone who's roboticized! Yuki: Yes, there is no way. But we'll find a way. Everyone, I have a plan! Mecha Deimos: Ok, so what is the plan? Josh: I know what you mean, dear. (grins) Restrain the Mecha Monster Skunk so that I'll have enough preparation for my next move! Patricia: (her magic sences detect the Mecha Mother Skunk's bit of free will inside, needing help) I...I won't let you kill her! (goes up to the Mecha Mother Skunk & tries to reprogram the Mecha Mother Skunk's main circuitry) I can sence her free will ! Yuki: Sis, stop! Josh: (pushes Patricia out of the way) Magic cannot reprogram! You're not trusting my plan, Patricia! My next "move" is... Reprogramming! (uses his intelligence to reprogram the Mech Mother Skunk's programming systems and main system circuit) Patricia: That's what I'm trying to tell you, I'm trying to reprogram her as well. And I wasn't gonna use magic on him, silly. I was gonna reprogram by hand and...(was shocked to hear what Josh had said) What? Josh: You won't let me kill her, yes. That's NOT what I'm going to do, Patricia! I'll restore this roboticized skunk's mind to freedom, using engineering. Patricia: I'm sorry Josh. It's just that, I was so scared about the mother skunk being attacked that I was afraid that the babies could be really sad when she's gone. Jack: And your right Patricia, the mother skunk didn't mean to be bad, it's because of Zane. But we've froze him in ice. Zane: (tries his best to break free from the ice) Yuki: That's fine, he'll be distracted for long. Josh: (still reprogramming the Mecha Mother Skunk) Restrain her movements. She might move away! Yuki: (casts cold wind on the Mech Mother Skunk's feet) Reidak & Zaktan: (restrain the Mecha Mother Skunk's arms) Patricia: Josh, I was wondering about that you had pushed me earlier. Josh: You didn't trust my plan. Oh well, I'm almost done here. Patricia: I'm sorry for not trusting in your plan. Guess we both know the same thing & I didn't even know it. Can you ever forgive me? Josh: I accept thy apology. the Mecha Mother Skunk Hang on there, I'm almost done. Splitface: Let's hope that plan works. Spongebob: Only one way to find out. Here goes nothing. Yuki: (senses something) ! This sensation... Patricia: SIs? Is something wrong? Yuki: We need to... find the babies after reprogramming the mother. Splitface: (to the Mecha Mother Skunk) Hello? Are you ok? (to everyone else) Do you think she can hear me? Courtney: I believe so. Josh: Go ahead, Splitface. She can hear you. (finished the reprogramming) Splitface: Excuse me? Mecha Mother Skunk: Yes? Splitface: How do you feel? Mecha Mother Skunk: (gets up slowly, gasps) Patricia: Is something wrong? Mecha Mother Skunk: I remember...being chased by Zane. He is after my 8 baby girls. Yuki: Did you know his accomplice? He said something that your children were now roboticized by his buddy. Mecha Mother Skunk: (in shock, disbelief & horror) (gasps) MY BABIES! (runs outside to find her baby girls) Josh: What the?! Jack: Wait, come back! Patricia: Where is the Mother Skunk going? Beth: Prehaps looking for her baby girls since she paniked about her baby girls being roboticed by Zane's buddy. Lindsay: Who is Zane's buddy? Zaktan: That's we're gonna find out. We have to follow the mother. Jack, Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, Metal Patricia & the Crossovers: (goes out to follow the Mecha Mother Skunk) Yuki: Let's see if we could track their location... (uses her magical echolocation) Josh: Weird robot. Crud, I guess they're roboticized already. Darn it! ''..... Wait a second! How's Aerether & Rey?! Jack: We can't say for sure, but we have to rescue the babies. Losing a youth could be very horrible. Patricia: If the Mother Skunk's now a robot, could she be using her rocket feet? Rigby: I don't know. Scott: Patricia, does she look like the robot that has rocket feet? Mecha Mother Skunk: (suddendly activates her rocket feet by accident) Whoa! (tries her best to steady herself & she did) Don't worry my babies, I'll save you! (flies off to find her baby girl skunks by using her rocket feet) Vezok: Well I guess she outsmarted Zane by adding attachments onto her robotic body. Josh: Wait! (flies off) Yuki: She still doesn't know where they are. (flies off) Patricia: (hops on her flying broom) Wait for us guys! (flies off on her flying broom) Jack: (runs off) Hold up! SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, Metal Patricia & the Crossovers: (follows them) Splitface: We're coming to save you babies! Schnitzel: Rada! ''In an airship... ???: (putting some attachments on his new octuple inventions) (puts a small gas canister on one of his new octuple inventions) Fascinating. I guess that commando ape is on his way stopping those "enemies" for good. Now to summon these new cute contraptions to action. Now go! ''The eight quadrupeds nod their heads, showing obedience to their creator. They walk around their creator, wagging their shiny appendages cutely. '' Category:Episodes